The Young Doctor
by Emmint
Summary: Doc Adams receives some shock news from home, then later meets a son he didn't know he had, gaining pleasure in the news that his son has also trained as a doctor.


**Springfield, Illinois, 1856**

Doc Adams picked up the paper in a cafe in Springfield and started to read. "Hello, Doctor Adams," he looked up to see Alice a young saloon girl.

"Hello, Alice," Doc had recently had a brief affair with Alice.

"Sorry to hear about your Ma."

"Thank you, Alice, I need to get away from Springfield, I sold my office, I'm going to travel for a bit, I'll write from time to time," Doc brought coffee for them both.

**Dodge City, Kansas, 1878**

Doc Adams entered the Express Office Burke was busily sorting the post. "Morning, Doc," Burke handed Doc Adams his post. Doc opened the top most letter, he looked distracted. "Are you alright, Doc?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Burke, just fine. It's just some news from home."

"Sad news?"

"Someone I once knew has died, I have to go out to the Richardson's tell Matt I'll be back in a couple of hours," Doc put the letters in his inside coat pocket and went to Moss Grimmick's to get his horse and buggy. Matt watched him go, he could see that something was troubling him, but knew that Doc would want to work it out for himself, Burke came up with Matt's post.

"Post, Marshal. Doc said to tell you he'd be at the Richardson place be back in a couple of hours," Matt nodded.

"You know what's wrong with Doc," Matt asked.

"He got a letter telling him someone he once knew had died, a letter from home, well that's what Doc told me."

"Well, I guess, he'll talk about it when he wants to, he'll probably go fishing to think it out," Matt said.

* * *

The stage rolled in at two o'clock a young man got off, a young man who looked an awful lot like Doc, he walked into the Dodge House. "I'd like a room, please?"

"How long will you be staying?"

"I don't know as yet?"

"It's three dollars per night, in advance," the clerk said. "If you would just sign the register?"

"Certainly," the clerk watched as he signed 'Dr Joseph G Adams, Springfield, Illinois', the clerk handed him the key to room ten. Dr Adams walked upstairs and went into the room. The clerk wondered if he should tell Doc but decided to tell the marshal instead, he went over to the marshal's office.

"Marshal, man just registered at the Dodge House, under the name Dr Joseph G Adams of Springfield, Illinois."

"Springfield, Illinois, isn't that where Doc comes from?" Matt asked.

"I believe so, Marshal."

"Could be that he's a relation. It would be nice for Doc if he is."

"It would be good for the town too, we could stand another Doc like Doc Adams."

"We sure could!" Festus came in a puzzled look across his face.

"Matthew, I ain't seen hide nor hair of Ol Doc all day," Festus said.

"He went to the Richardson place," Matt said.

"Ella Richardson must be getting close to her time could be she's giving birth," Doc entered looking haggard.

"You alright, Doc," Matt asked.

"I lost Ella Richardson but she did give birth to a fine boy," Doc helped himself to coffee.

"Doc, Burke, told me you had news from home?"

"Yes, a woman I once knew, back in Fifty-Six, she died recently."

"Sorry to hear of it," Doc rose stiffly.

"Well, I've got to get some sleep," he left the office, heading back to his office. Opening the door, Doc was surprised to see the young man there, the man handed Doc a letter. Doc opened it, and read it. "Alice was your mother?"

"Yes, sir, my name's Joseph Galen Adams, Ma made sure I had your name."

"Well I'll be. You come with me I'll introduce you to some friends of mine," Doc chuckled. "Come to think of it, Festus is going to have kittens."

"Who's Festus? I should tell you, that I followed in your footsteps, I studied medicine at Maryland School of Medicine."

"You're a doctor?"

"I am," Doc shook his head a smile crossing his face. He led Joseph to the Marshal's office.

"Thought you were going to get some sleep, Doc?"

"Yes, but I've got to introduce you to Joseph, he's my son. It was his mother I had that letter about. Joseph this overgrown lawman is Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Howdy, Joseph," Matt said with a grin.

"Festus here is Matt's deputy and his mule knows more than he does."

"Now, Doc, you ol scudder you know'd that ain't so."

"Joseph went to Maryland School of Medicine same as I did."

"Okay, Doc, let's go to the Long Branch, Miss Kitty is going to bust out all over," Matt said, they all headed for the Long Branch.

"Howdy, Matt, Curly you look like the cat that got the cream."

"Feel like that too, Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty this is Dr Joseph Galen Adams, my son."

"Your son? Well if that don't beat all. Sam a round of beers over here. Are you intending to stay in Dodge, Joseph?"

"If my father wants me to."

"Well of course I do, Dodge could use another doctor!"

"We sure could," Matt said. "Welcome to Dodge, it'll be pleasure having you around I might get someone better at stitching from now on."

"Why you overgrown excuse for a lawman," Joseph watched the interchange between the friends with amusement he could see how well loved his father was and how much his father loved them.


End file.
